EXO Drabble: Predebut Version!
by Mr. Eureureong
Summary: Cerita tentang keseharian para member EXO sebelum debut, mulai dari pertemuan pertama Xiumin dan Tao, Yixing yang menganggap kalau Jongin dan Taemin adalah anak kembar, juga cerita-cerita lain!/Based on EXO Predebut stories, mind to review?
1. Chapter 1

_Author Note:_

 _Hai hai, aduh udah lama banget semenjak terakhir kali nge-post fanfic disini -_- udah 2 tahunan kayaknya… Bilangnya mau hiatus bentar, eh malah ngilang terus pindah fandom…_

 _Anyway, ini gak bisa dibilang first fic aku sih :/ tapi kalo buat di fandom ini…yah, emang baru pertama kali nge-post, yehet. Sebelumnya aku lebih ke fandom Naruto sama Harry Potter sebelum hiatus, terus mulai kenalan sama K-Pop, terus mulai terjerembab masuk ke lubang hitam itu (baca: K-Pop)_

 _Aku sebenernya lumayan aktif di Asianfanfics, tapi sebatas reader yang nge-subscribe cerita atau nggak nulisin komentar gitu, yah…udah lama lah nggak nulis cerita…_

 _Ini juga akun baru buat lagi gara-gara akun yang lama…lupa password…sialan -_-_

 _Anyway, enjoy :)_

 _PS: Kayaknya aku bakal langsung nge-upload drabble 2 nya langsung, hehe. Ini fanfic iseng pemanasan doing setelah 2 tahun gak nulis apa-apa, jadi mohon maaf kalo garing and tijel muahahahah_

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1: First Meeting**

.

.

.

 _ **Cast : Xiumin**_

 _ **Tao**_

 _ **Luhan**_

 _ **OC (Wang Xinyuen)**_

 _ **Genre : Humor (garing sangadh, hati-hati muntah)**_

 _ **Rated : T**_

 _ **Disclaimer : All the charaters are belong to SM Entertaiment, God, their parents, and themselves. But the OC is mine lmao**_

 _ **Warning : Humornya gagal, maafkan saya kalo ini garing**_ _ **"**_ _ **ㅅ**_ _ **"**_

.

.

.

Kim Minseok mengemut permen _mint_ yang ada di mulutnya dengan wajah riang. Kedua pipi _chubby_ -nya memerah karena cuaca yang dingin.

" _Eoryeomke mam jeonghankeora neke malhalkeojiman_ —EOH, LUHAAANNNN!"

Minseok melambaikan tangannya heboh kearah seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang memainkan _gadget_ -nya di dekat jembatan penyeberangan.

Luhan—salah satu _trainee_ SM asal Cina yang berteman baik dengan Minseok—menoleh kearah Minseok dan tersenyum.

"Minseok," balasnya ceria. " _Ni hao_ ," sapanya lagi—mulai menggunakan bahasa Mandarin alih-alih bahasa Korea.

Minseok berlari kearah Luhan dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Kita di Korea, Lu," ujarnya.

"Tapi aku kan sudah mengajarimu bahasa Mandarin," jawab Luhan santai.

"Tapi kita ada di Korea," ulang Minseok—masih menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

Luhan terkekeh. "Kalau begitu, _annyeonghaseyo_." Luhan menyapa Minseok lagi dengan menggunakan bahasa Korea.

" _Annyeong_ ," balas Minseok sambil tersenyum cerah. Dia merangkul Luhan—yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya—dan memulai pembicaraan.

"Pagi ini dingin, ya?" tanyanya sambil menggosok-gosok pipi Luhan yang memerah dengan menggunakan tangannya.

"Di Beijing biasanya lebih dingin," jawab Luhan. "Apalagi di—"

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku tahu kau merindukan Beijing tapi jangan mulai mendongeng lagi," sela Minseok. "Selama perjalanan pulang kemarin kau terus bercerita tentang rumah kakekmu. Dasar," gerutunya.

Luhan tertawa lagi dan dia kembali fokus memainkan _gadget_ -nya. Setelah menunggu selama 1 menit, lampu penyeberangan berubah menjadi hijau dan mereka berdua pun menyeberang.

"Hei, kira-kira _sajangnim_ akan mengijinkanku pulang akhir pekan ini tidak, ya?" gumam Luhan. "Ibuku menyuruhku pulang."

Minseok mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Mungkin saja. Tapi kalau kau pulang minggu ini, kau tidak boleh pulang saat natal nanti," ujarnya. "Peraturannya kan begitu," tambah Minseok lagi.

Luhan menghela nafas dan dia melepaskan tangan Minseok—yang masih menggantung di pundaknya—dengan lembut. "Aku mau menelepon ibuku dulu," ujarnya. "Kau duluan saja, Seok," perintah Luhan sambil menunjuk kearah gedung SM—yang berjarak kira-kira 200 meter lagi.

Minseok mengangguk dan dia melambaikan tangannya pada Luhan—yang balas melambai sebelum pergi ke depan _Cafè_ yang letaknya hanya sekitar 50 meter dari tempat Minseok berdiri.

Minseok menatap punggung Luhan—yang terlihat lesu—dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya prihatin. Setelah itu, Minseok berjalan menyusuri jalan sambil bersenandung.

" _Keureohjiman neol sarang-ahnneunke anya ijeneun nareul byeonhwa_ ~"

Sambil tertawa malu—karena beberapa orang mulai memperhatikannya—Minseok menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik _scarf_ yang sedang ia pakai dan mempercepat langkahnya ke gedung SM.

Setelah sampai, Minseok langsung masuk ke dalam gedung itu dan tersenyum senang saat kehangatan mulai menyelimuti badannya.

" _Eum_ … _cho..gi…yo_ …"

Minseok menoleh ke pemilik suara tersebut dan tersenyum ramah. " _Ne?_ " tanyanya ramah. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Orang tadi memainkan kancing jaket musim dinginnya dengan gelisah. "A-aku…"

"Ya?" tanya Minseok lagi—mulai bingung saat orang tersebut tidak kunjung menjawab. Minseok menatap orang di depannya lagi. Celana _jeans_ hitam, _hoodie_ biru tua, _scarf_ putih dan jaket tebal yang berwarna coklat tua. Kulitnya agak coklat, di bawah matanya terdapat tanda kehitaman yang cukup tebal dan rambut hitamnya agak berantakkan. Tatapan matanya tajam dan wajahnya juga terlihat sangar.

 _Tidak mungkin preman kan?_ Minseok menatap orang tersebut dengan pandangan waspada.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya," ujar Minseok lagi.

Orang tadi masih diam dan dia menatap Minseok dengan wajah bingung.

"Tapi kalau kau bisa masuk ke gedung ini, berarti kau itu—ah!" Minseok menjentikkan jarinya. "Kau _trainee_ baru, ya?" tebaknya.

Mendengar kata ' _trainee_ ', mata orang yang ada di hadapan Minseok mulai berbinar-binar. Orang tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat.

"Aku benar, ya?" tanya Minseok. "Kalau begitu kau harus menemui _sajangnim_ dulu. Ruangannya ada di lantai paling atas—" Minseok mengacungkan 3 jarinya "— _well_ , selamat mencari. Seorang _namja_ dewasa sepertimu tak boleh tersesat oke? Lagipula gedung ini tidak terlalu besar," ujar Minseok sambil menepuk pundak orang dihadapannya dan tersenyum lebar.

Orang itu mengangguk. " _Go…mawo_ ," ujarnya terbata-bata.

Minseok mengangguk.

" _Oppa_ ," lanjut orang tersebut sebelum dia berlari-lari kecil ke _lift_ dan melambaikan tangannya kearah Minseok—yang sekarang mematung.

 _O-oppa?_ Minseok membatin bingung. _Orang tadi…perempuan…? Orang seperti itu…perempuan…? Kukira dia laki-laki. Tapi auranya_ — _astaga_.

Minseok memegang keningnya dengan wajah _shock_ sebelum dia jatuh terhuyung-huyung ke belakang.

 _Grep_

"Untung saja aku berhasil menahanmu."

Minseok menoleh kearah sahabatnya—Luhan—yang ternyata sudah selesai menelepon ibunya. Luhan memasang wajah bingung saat dia melihat wajah Minseok yang terlihat pucat.

"Kau kenapa, Seok?" tanyanya khawatir. "Sakit?"

Minseok menggeleng dan dia melepaskan tangan Luhan—yang masih memegangi punggung dan pundaknya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. _Gomawo_ ," ujar Minseok lemah. Masih terlihat _shock_ karena dipanggil ' _oppa_ ' oleh orang berwajah sangar tadi.

Minseok berjalan mendahului Luhan dan memencet tombol _lift_ dengan lesu. Luhan mendengus kesal—karena diabaikan oleh Minseok—dan memegang pergelangan tangan Minseok—mencegahnya masuk ke dalam _lift_.

"Cerita saja, Minseok. Aku sahabatmu kan?" ujar Luhan memelas. "Apa terjadi sesuatu selama aku pergi tadi?" tanyanya ragu.

Minseok mengingat panggilan ' _oppa_ ' tadi dan bergidik ngeri. Dia menggeleng dan menjawab dengan suara pelan.

"Yang penting…kurasa aku sedikit _trauma_ dengan perempuan jaman sekarang."

"Hah?"

"Astaga, Zitao. Darimana saja kau?" tanya seorang wanita pada seorang remaja laki-laki yang baru saja keluar dari _lift_ dengan wajah cerah.

"Maaf, _jie_ ," jawab remaja laki-laki tersebut—Huang Zitao—dengan menggunakan bahasa Mandarin. "Tadi aku tersesat," jawabnya sambil terkekeh malu.

Wang Xinyuen—salah satu _staff_ SM yang memang bertugas untuk menemani Zitao di hari pertamanya di Korea—menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sudah kubilang jangan jauh-jauh dari _jie jie_ ," omel Xinyuen.

Zitao mengangguk patuh. Dia harus menuruti Xinyuen karena orangtuanya memang menitipkannya pada wanita cerewet yang kebetulan adalah anak sulung dari teman ibunya ini.

"Lalu siapa yang memberitahumu kalau aku ada di lantai 3?" tanya Xinyuen lagi. " _Trainee_ dari Cina?"

Zitao menggeleng. "Tadi ada _trainee_ baik yang mengantarku. Kukira dia dari Cina—karena wajahnya mirip dengan orang Cina—tapi ternyata _oppa_ dari Korea," jelasnya.

Xinyuen mengerjapkan kedua matanya bingung. "Apa? ' _Oppa_ '?" tanyanya ragu.

Zitao mengangguk. "Ya, _oppa_ ," jawabnya polos.

"Astaga, Zitao." Xinyuen menghela nafas panjang. " _Oppa_ itu jika ada seorang perempuan yang ingin memanggil laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya. Seharusnya kau memanggil orang itu dengan sebutan ' _hyung_ '," jelas Xinyuen gemas.

Zitao membulatkan bibirnya dan mengangguk tidak peduli. "Dia kelihatannya tidak peduli, kok," ujarnya cuek. "Ayo, _jie_. Sekarang kita pergi kemana?" tanyanya semangat.

Xinyuen menghela nafas.

 _Ya tuhan, tolong aku_ , batinnya miris.

 **-END-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Kembar Beda Setahun?**

.

.

.

 _ **Cast : Lay**_

 _ **Kai**_

 _ **SHINee Taemin**_

 _ **Suho**_

 _ **Genre : Masih humor (garing sangadh, hati-hati muntah)**_

 _ **Rated : T**_

 _ **Disclaimer : All the charaters are belong to SM Entertaiment, God, their parents, and themselves**_

 _ **Warning : Humornya gagal, maafkan saya kalo ini garing**_ _ **"**_ _ **ㅅ**_ _ **"**_

.

.

.

Zhang Yixing menatap kearah Kim Jongin dan Lee Taemin—yang sedang latihan menari—dengan raut wajah penasaran. Keduanya sangat mirip sampai Yixing kadang-kadang tidak bisa membedakan yang mana Jongin dan yang mana Taemin.

"Hei," panggil Yixing. "Kenapa kalian berdua mirip sekali, sih?" tanyanya.

Taemin dan Jongin—yang saat itu sedang menari diiringi lagu Ring Ding Dong—saling pandang. Suasana hening selama beberapa saat sebelum Jongin menjawab pertanyaan Yixing.

"Kami tidak mirip, kok," jawab Jongin mantap. "Mungkin hanya perasaan _hyung_ saja," tambahnya lagi.

Yixing menggeleng. "Kalian itu mirip. Bahkan kemarin aku melihat kalau Chanyeol memanggilmu Taemin," ujarnya pada Jongin.

Jongin mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak peduli. "Kemarin Chanyeol memang memanggil Taemin kan? Kemarin aku tidak datang kok," jawabnya cuek.

Taemin menyikut lengan Jongin. "Kau tidak seru, _Kkamjong_ ," bisiknya—mulai memanggil Jongin dengan nama ' _kkamjong_ '.

Jongin melotot. "Jangan panggil aku ' _kkamjong_ ', pesek," balasnya tak mau kalah.

"Jongin hanya bercanda, _hyung_." Taemin tersenyum lebar—mengacuhkan Jongin yang baru saja memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'pesek'. "Kami berdua memang kembar," jawabnya riang.

"Wah, jadi kalian kembar?" tanya Yixing tertarik—walaupun wajahnya tetap terlihat mengantuk seperti biasa.

Taemin mengangguk semangat sementara Jongin mendengus tidak peduli.

"Iya, kami kembar," jawab Taemin sambil tersenyum lebar—mencurigakan.

Yixing mengangguk-angguk. "Beda berapa menit?" tanyanya lagi.

Taemin tersenyum jahil. "Beda setahun," jawabnya. Sedetik kemudian, dia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Jongin mendengus lagi sementara Yixing mengerjapkan kedua matanya bingung.

"Memangnya kalau kembar bisa beda setahun?" tanya Yixing polos.

 _Krik krik_

"Pfftt." Jongin mendengus menahan tawa. Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengubah posisinya—sehingga sekarang dia menghadap dinding—dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Senyuman Taemin luntur seketika. Pemuda berambut _light brown_ itu menatap Yixing—yang masih memasang wajah polos—dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

 _Astaga, dia itu polos atau bodoh, sih?_ Taemin membatin. Dia melemparkan _deathglare_ mematikan kearah Jongin—yang masih tertawa kencang—dan melengos pergi.

"AHAHAHAHA, ASTAGA LEE TAEMIN KAU HARUS LIHAT EKSPRESIMU, AHAHAHA!" Jongin tertawa kencang—terlalu berlebihan sehingga dia tersedak _saliva_ -nya sendiri.

"BERISIK!" sahut Taemin dari luar ruangan. Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar suara _lift_ —sepertinya Taemin turun ke lantai dasar.

Yixing—yang baru saja memberikan minumannya ke Jongin—mengerjapkan kedua matanya dengan bingung. "Kenapa, sih?" tanyanya. "Apa yang lucu?"

Jongin menghapus sisa air di sekitar bibirnya dan terkekeh pelan. " _Kajja_ , ayo kita pulang, _hyung_ ," ajaknya dengan nada ceria—tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan dari Yixing.

Jongin mengambil tasnya dan tas milik Yixing dari pojok ruangan dan tersenyum lebar. Dia merangkul pundak Yixing—yang masih terlihat bingung—sebelum berteriak nyaring.

"AYO KITA PULANG!"

 _Anak ini kenapa, sih?_ batin Yixing bingung. Dia pasrah saja saat tubuhnya diseret oleh Jongin keluar dari ruangan tersebut. 

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi, lho," ujar Yixing kepada Jongin—yang saat itu sedang sibuk memainkan _PSP_ di meja makan.

"Pertanyaan apa?" tanya Jongin santai. "AKKKHHHH!" teriaknya saat _avatar_ -nya dikalahkan oleh _avatar_ lawan mainnya.

"Pertanyaan tadi," jawab Yixing. Dia membilas piring terakhir—karena hari ini tugasnya untuk mencuci piring—dan duduk di sebelah Jongin.

"Yang mana?" tanya Jongin lagi.

Yixing mendengus. "Memangnya kalian berdua memang kembar beda setahun?" tanyanya penasaran. "Memangnya kembar bisa beda setahun?"

Jongin mematikan _PSP_ -nya dan menatap Yixing bosan. "Kau mempercayai perkataan Taemin?" tanyanya malas. "Sudah jelas dia bohong," tambahnya lagi.

Yixing terlihat kaget selama beberapa saat—sehingga Jongin lagi-lagi mendengus saat dia melihat ekspresi wajah salah satu _hyung_ -nya itu.

"Tapi kenapa kalian berdua mirip sekali?" gumam Yixing pelan—walaupun Jongin masih bisa mendengarnya.

Jongin memutar kedua bolamatanya dan dia menatap Yixing serius. "Tidak semua orang yang mirip itu bersaudara, _hyung_ ," jelasnya.

"Oh ya?" tanya Yixing lagi—kelewat polos sehingga Jongin harus menahan diri agar tidak memukul wajah Yixing dengan menggunakan kursi.

"Iya. Kau bisa lihat Donghae _hyung_ , Amber _noona_ dan Jonghyun _hyung_. Walaupun mereka bertiga mirip, apa mereka bertiga itu kakak-beradik?" tanya Jongin. Dan Jongin tersenyum puas saat dia melihat Yixing yang terus menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Oh, jadi begitu, ya?" Yixing bergumam kepada dirinya sendiri.

Jongin tersenyum. "Iya, aku dan Taem—"

"Jadi selama ini Donghae _sunbae_ , Amber _sunbae_ dan Jonghyun _sunbae_ itu kakak-beradik? Kenapa aku tidak sadar, ya?"

 _Gubrak_

Jongin memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut—karena dia jatuh terjengkal dari kursi tadi—dan menghela nafas panjang. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Jongin pergi dari dapur dan meninggalkan Yixing di ruang makan sendirian. 

" _Hyung_ , kau belum tidur?" tanya Jongin kepada Kim Joonmyeon—salah satu _trainee_ yang akan debut di grup yang sama dengannya nanti.

Joonmyeon menggeleng. Dia menutup buku bersampul hijau tua yang tadi sedang ia baca dan menaruhnya di balik bantal.

"Tadi kau sedang membicarakan apa dengan Yixing?" tanya Joonmyeon penasaran.

Jongin menatap kearah Joonmyeon dengan malas. _Hyung_ -nya yang satu ini memang selalu ingin mengetahui urusan orang lain—yah, walaupun sifatnya tidak buruk juga.

" _Hyung_ menguping pembicaraan kami, ya?" selidik Jongin.

Joonmyeon tersenyum kaku. "Yah, hanya sedikit. Tadinya aku mau mengambil minum, ternyata kalian sedang mengobrol," jawabnya sambil tertawa canggung.

"Itu sama saja menguping," tanggap Jongin. "Seharusnya _hyung_ kembali ke kamar saja," gerutunya.

Jongin merapihkan letak bantal biru miliknya sebelum dia membaringkan diri di atas kasur.

Joonmyeon terkekeh malu. " _Mianhae_ ," ujarnya. "Tapi…" Joonmyeon menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Hm?" tanya Jongin. " _Wae?_ "

Joonmyeon terlihat ragu, tapi akhirnya dia kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Apa benar kau dan Taemin itu saudara kembar tapi beda setahun?"

Jongin mematung. Dia menoleh kearah Joonmyeon—yang sedang menatapnya—dengan gerakan patah-patah sebelum menghela nafas panjang dan menarik selimutnya sampai ke leher.

 _Astaga…_

"Ah, sudahlah."

 _Aku sudah capek!_

 **-END-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: I Don't Want To Eat With That Hyung**

.

.

.

 _ **Cast : Jongin**_

 _ **Kyungsoo**_

 _ **Suho**_

 _ **Chanyeol**_

 _ **Sehun**_

 _ **Xiumin**_

 _ **Luhan**_

 _ **Yixing**_

 _ **Genre : Masih humor (garing sangadh, hati-hati muntah)**_

 _ **Rated : T**_

 _ **Disclaimer : All the charaters are belong to SM Entertaiment, God, their parents, and themselves**_

 _ **Warning : Humornya gagal (lagi), maafkan saya kalo ini garing**_ _ **"**_ _ **ㅅ**_ _ **"**_

.

.

.

Ruangan 4 kedatangan _trainee_ baru—lebih tepatnya _exchange trainee_ dari ruang 9.

 _Well_ , setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan oleh Kim Minseok dan Oh Sehun— _trainee_ dari ruang 4 yang kebetulan adalah teman baik Jongin, Joonmyeon, Yixing dan Chanyeol.

"Oh ya?" tanya Chanyeol. "Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Laki-laki," jawab Sehun dengan kedua pipi yang menggembung—karena dia sedang meminum _bubble tea_ rasa cokelat.

"Dan suaranya bagus sekali," tambah Sehun setelah dia berhasil menelan seluruh butiran _bubble_ di mulutnya. "Lebih bagus dari suara Minseok _hyung_."

Minseok—walaupun sedikit kesal—mengangguk setuju. "Suaranya berat, dalam tapi merdu. Yah, walaupun suaranya tidak seberat suaramu, Yeol," ujarnya. "Tadi dia disuruh menyanyi di depan seluruh _trainee_ ruangan 4 dan suaranya sangat bagus," jelas Minseok panjang lebar.

"Masa?" tanya Jongin—walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak tertarik sama sekali.

Sehun mengangguk semangat. "Suaranya baguuussss sekali," ujar Sehun berlebihan—mulai bertingkah seperti anak kecil karena terlalu bersemangat.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Do Kyungsoo," jawab Minseok. "Namanya Do Kyungsoo."

"Kyungsoo, ya?" gumam Chanyeol. "Apa dia lebih muda dariku atau aku yang lebih muda?" tanyanya lagi.

"Mungkin dia lebih muda darimu. Badannya mungil sekali," jawab Minseok.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Oh ya, _hyung_ ," ujar Chanyeol kepada Yixing. "Bukankah kau bilang kalau kau ada janji dengan Kyuhyun _sunbaenim_ jam 4 tadi?"

Yixing tersentak dan dia mengobrak-abrik isi tas ranselnya dengan panik—mencari _handphone_ -nya yang terkubur dalam diantara tumpukkan kaus, topi dan catatan kecil.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya panik.

"…" Sehun mengecek jam tangannya. "Jam 4 lebih 37 menit," jawabnya santai sebelum dia kembali menyeruput _bubble tea_ -nya.

Yixing menarik _handphone_ -nya keluar dari dalam ransel dan memekik ngeri saat melihat 10 panggilan tak terjawab dan 3 SMS yang belum ia baca.

"Astaga, aku harus pergi sekarang," ujarnya sambil memakai ransel merahnya dengan cepat. Dia mengambil _handphone_ -nya dari atas meja dan melambaikan tangannya sebelum berlari keluar dari toko _bubble tea_ tersebut.

"Orang itu benar-benar…" Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin. Kedua matanya masih memperhatikan Yixing yang berlari heboh sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Pelupa," sambung Jongin—diikuti dengan anggukan dari Chanyeol, Sehun, Joonmyeon dan Minseok.

" _Hyung_ , bukankah itu Do Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol menunjuk kearah seorang pemuda mungil yang sedang memainkan _handphone_ -nya di dekat pintu keluar gedung SM.

Joonmyeon menepis tangan Chanyeol. "Tidak sopan menunjuk orang," nasihatnya.

Chanyeol mencibir dan dia berbisik di telinga Jongin. "Joonmyeon _hyung_ berlebihan," bisiknya pelan.

Jongin menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan 'seperti-kau-baru-tahu-saja' dan dia berjalan menghampiri Joonmyeon—yang sekarang sudah mengobrol dengan Do Kyungsoo.

" _Hyung_ , ayo ki—"

"Ah, Jongin. Perkenalkan, dia namanya Do Kyungsoo. Ayo bersalaman," ujar Joonmyeon ceria. Dia menyambar tangan kanan Jongin dan mengaitkannya dengan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kim Jongin _imnida_ , _bangapseumnida_ ," ujar Jongin. Dia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat wajah Kyungsoo—yang tertutupi oleh _hoodie_ tebal berwarna abu-abu.

"Do Kyungsoo," jawab Kyungsoo singkat. Dia menurunkan _hoodie_ -nya dengan menggunakan tangan kiri—sehingga kedua matanya yang bulat dan besar terlihat jelas.

Jongin membatu saat kedua mata itu menatapnya tajam—lebih tepatnya Jongin ketakutan setelah melihat kedua mata Kyungsoo yang besarnya melebihi mata manusia normal.

" _Bangapseumnida_ ," lanjut Kyungsoo lagi.

"…"

Joonmyeon menepukkan kedua tangannya. " _Cah_ , sekarang Chanyeol," ujarnya riang. Dia melepaskan tangan Jongin dan Kyungsoo—yang masih saling bertautan karena Jongin mendadak membatu—sebelum menarik Chanyeol.

"Namaku Park Chanyeol, hehe." Chanyeol memperkenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Kyungsoo- _ya_ ," ujarnya ceria.

Kyungsoo mendongak—karena Chanyeol jauh lebih tinggi darinya. "Senang bertemu denganmu juga, _sunbae_ ," jawabnya lagi. Kedua matanya masih terbuka lebar—sehingga Jongin takut kalau mata itu akan meloncat keluar kapan saja.

"Panggil aku Chanyeol saja," ujar Chanyeol. "Lagipula kita hampir seumuran—Hei, kenapa kau diam saja, Jongin?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyenggol pundak Jongin.

Jongin tersentak. Dia mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali sebelum menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tunggu di luar saja, _hyung_ ," ujarnya sebelum dia berjalan melewati mereka dan hendak keluar dari gedung SM.

"Jangan!" larang Chanyeol heboh. "Di luar banyak _sasaeng_. Kau tunggu di dalam saja dulu," tambahnya.

Joonmyeon tersenyum geli. Dia menatap Kyungsoo dan tersenyum ramah. "Kau sudah mau pulang, Kyungsoo?"

"…" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Mau ikut kami makan malam?" tawar Joonmyeon ramah. "Aku yang traktir." Joonmyeon tersenyum sampai kedua matanya menyipit.

Jongin mengernyit. Dia menekan pundak Chanyeol dan berbisik kepada Chanyeol dengan suara super pelan.

"Aku tak mau makan dengan _hyung_ itu," bisiknya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara yang tak kalah pelan.

"Aku takut melihat matanya," balas Jongin.

Chanyeol mendengus menahan tawa.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, terima kasih," tolaknya sopan. "Aku sudah berjanji akan pulang dengan temanku hari ini," jelasnya.

"Temanmu juga _trainee_?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya," jawab Kyungsoo singkat. "Dia dari ruang 1. Namanya Luhan."

Joonmyeon menganggukkan kepalanya—walaupun dia terlihat sedikit kecewa—dan tersenyum. "Kalau begitu kami bertiga duluan," ujarnya. "Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam," balas Kyungsoo sebelum dia membungkuk sekilas.

"Sudah kan? _Kajja_ ," ajak Jongin cepat. Dia menarik lengan Joonmyeon dan menyeretnya keluar—setelah membungkuk kearah Kyungsoo sekilas.

"Selamat malam, Kyung." Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya heboh. "Semoga kita bisa mengobrol lagi!" ujarnya semangat.

"…" Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. "Selamat malam juga, Chanyeol, Joonmyeon _sunbae_."

"Aduh, maaf aku telat." Luhan menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan dia membungkuk dalam. "Tadi ada yang menyembunyikan _scarf_ milikku di kamar mandi wanita," ujar Luhan kesal.

Kyungsoo menatap temannya dengan wajah datar. "Lalu?" tanggapnya.

"Aku minta Amber _noona_ untuk mengambilkannya," jawab Luhan. Dia mendengus kencang sehingga Kyungsoo mundur beberapa langkah dan mengernyit. " _Wae?_ "

"Dengusan _hyung_ tadi—"

"Bukan itu," sela Luhan. "Kenapa ekspresi wajahmu gelap begitu, huh?" tanyanya bingung.

Kyungsoo tertegun. "Apa?" tanyanya. "Ekspresiku kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak seperti biasanya," jawab Luhan. "Ada apa? Cerita saja," perintah Luhan sambil menepuk pundak temannya itu.

Kyungsoo terlihat ragu. "Tapi janji kalau _hyung_ jangan tertawa, oke?" pintanya.

Luhan mengangguk mantap.

"Apa mukaku itu menyeramkan?"

"Hah?"

"Bahkan tadi ada _trainee_ yang tak mau makan bersamaku."

"…"

 **-END-**

.

 _Mind to review?_

.

 _Atau kritik yang membangun? :)_

 _._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: "Get bullied is not my style."**

.

.

.

 _Author Note:_

 _Aish, ige mwoya… Yah, saya tau chapter ini tijel sekali (kalo nggak percaya silahkan buktikan) _ *emot macam apa itu* *sejak kapan gue make emot* *sejak kapan saya ngomong 'gue'* #abaikan_

 _Nah, chapter ini terinspirasi dari salah satu interview EXO pas tahun…berapa saya lupa (*namanya juga lupa* *pokoknya saya nemuin translate Q &A nya dari fanacc di Twitter* #dihajar) yang bilang kalo Luhan sama Kris itu satu-satunya China Line yang gak pernah di bully sama trainee lain (soalnya banyak yang bilang kalo ada foreigner yang training di SM, mereka sering di bully sama trainee asal Korea). Tapi entahlah kalo itu benar atau tidak._

 _Btw, ini system kebut 40 menit. Jadi maafkan saya kalo ada typo ^^_

.

.

.

 _ **Cast : Kris**_

 _ **Tao**_

 _ **Lay**_

 _ **Luhan**_

 _ **Chen**_

 _ **OC (Yoo Jinyoung)**_

 _ **Genre : Masih humor (garing sangadh, hati-hati muntah)**_

 _ **Rated : T**_

 _ **Disclaimer : All the charaters are belong to SM Entertaiment, God, their parents, and themselves. But the OC is mine**_

 _ **Warning : Humornya gagal (lagi), maafkan saya kalo ini garing**_ _ **"**_ _ **ㅅ**_ _ **"**_

.

.

.

Huang Zitao berlari kearah Wu Yifan dan Zhang Yixing dengan raut wajah ketakutan. Kaus putih polosnya basah karena keringat dan dia langsung bersembunyi di balik tubuh jangkung Yifan.

Yifan—yang sedang memakan roti isi krim cokelat—tersedak karena Zitao memeluknya tiba-tiba.

"Uhuk, _what the hell?_ " gerutunya pelan. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia kembali terbatuk-batuk heboh.

Yixing mengambil botol minumnya dan menyodorkannya kearah Yifan. "Minum," perintahnya singkat—dengan menggunakan bahasa Mandarin karena Yixing, Yifan dan Zitao sama-sama berasal dari Cina.

Yifan menyambar botol tersebut dan menenggak isinya dengan rakus—bahkan ada beberapa tetes air yang menetes dari sudut bibirnya. Setelah menenggak habis minuman milik Yixing, Yifan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Zitao—yang masih bersembunyi dibalik tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan yang melingkar di perutnya.

"Ada apa, sih?" tanya Yifan kesal—karena acara makan siangnya diganggu dan dia belum makan apapun sejak tadi pagi. "Kenapa kau ketakutan begitu, huh?"

Zitao tidak menjawab. Dia menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir—menyuruh Yifan untuk diam.

"Sssttt, jangan beritahu siapapun kalau aku ada disini, _ge_ ," pintanya dengan pandangan memelas.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Yixing bingung. Dia kembali menggigit _sandwich_ isi tunanya dan mengunyah dengan tenang.

"Nanti dia menendang pantatku lagi," jawab Zitao. Dia tidak perlu repot-repot untuk menyebutkan nama orang yang ia maksud—karena dia yaking kalau Yixing tahu siapa orang itu.

Yixing mengangguk paham. "Ah, maksudmu Yoo Jinyoung?" tanyanya.

Zitao mengangguk. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Yoo Jinyoung? _Trainee_ SM yang satu itu memang sering sekali mem- _bully_ _trainee_ lain—apalagi kalau _trainee_ itu berasal dari luar Korea seperti Zitao dan Yixing. Dan sialnya, Zitao berasal dari ruangan yang sama dengan Jinyoung—ruang 3.

"Selesai latihan tadi, dia langsung mengangguku dan mengambil makan siangku," ujar Zitao. "Astaga, dia bahkan terus menendangi pantatku ketika aku berdiri dan hendak pergi membeli makan siang lagi—karena makan siangku diambil olehnya," lanjut Zitao lagi.

"Oh, berarti kau belum makan?" Yixing membagi _sandwich_ -nya menjadi dua bagian dan menyerahkan satu potong kepada Zitao.

" _Xie xie_ , Lay- _ge_ ," ujar Zitao. Dia tersenyum lebar dan memakan _sandwich_ pemberian Yixing dengan lahap—walaupun dia masih menatap kearah pintu dengan pandangan waspada.

Yixing mengangguk—sedikit kasihan karena Zitao harus berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Yoo Jinyoung.

"Lalu kenapa kau harus datang ke ruang 2, huh?" Yifan akhirnya bersuara. "Maksudku, kau bisa saja kan memukul Jinyoung? Kau kan sudah mempelajari _wushu_ sejak kecil," ujarnya.

Zitao menggeleng. Dia menelan _sandwich_ -nya dan menjawab.

"Guruku bilang, aku tidak boleh memukul orang lain hanya karena aku tidak menyukainya," jawab Zitao serius.

Yifan memutar kedua bola matanya. " _Seriously?_ " tanyanya dengan nada mengejek—karena dia melihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri kalau Zitao menendang tulang kering salah satu _sunbae_ mereka dari ruang 3 karena _sunbae_ itu memanggil Zitao dengan sebutan ' _yeosong namja_ —laki-laki feminim'.

"Karena kekuatanku ternyata lebih besar daripada yang kukira," lanjut Zitao. "Salah-salah Jinyoung bisa masuk Rumah Sakit nanti," tambahnya.

Yifan mendengus. " _Whatever_. Yang penting aku—"

"Oh, itu Luhan- _ge_ dan Jongdae," celetuk Yixing tiba-tiba. Dia menunjuk kearah Luhan dan Kim Jongdae— _trainee_ dari ruang 4 seperti Luhan. "Lu- _ge_! Jongdae- _ya_!" panggilnya sambil melambaikan tangan kirinya—karena tangan kanannya sibuk menggenggam _sandwich_ yang tinggal sedikit.

Luhan menoleh kearah Yixing dan tersenyum lebar. Dia menarik tangan Jongdae dan berjalan ke tempat Yixing, Yifan dan Zitao.

" _Ni hao_ ," sapa Luhan. "Aku sudah lama tidak melihat kalian."

Yifan mendengus lagi. Padahal 2 hari yang lalu mereka baru saja pergi makan malam bersama.

"Jangan mulai mengobrol dengan bahasa Mandarin lagi." Jongdae menggerutu. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kalian katakan," tambahnya kesal—karena dia hanya bisa diam kalau para _China line_ (Yixing, Luhan, Yifan dan Zitao) mulai mengobrol dengan menggunakan bahasa Mandarin.

Yixing tertawa. "Tak akan," jawabnya santai. "Kau mau, Jongdae?" Dia menyodorkan potongan kecil _sandwich_ yang ada di tangannya.

"…" Luhan menjawil pundak Yixing. "Tidak sopan menawari orang lain makanan sisa," nasihatnya.

"Hanya bercanda." Yixing memasukkan potongan terakhir _sandwich_ itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Luhan mencibir. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Zitao—yang masih bersembunyi di belakang Yifan—dengan wajah bingung.

"Aku tak melihatmu tadi," ujar Luhan. "Apa yang kaulakukan disitu, Zitao?"

Zitao menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir lagi. "Ssstttt, aku—"

"Tadi Jinyoung mencarimu," sela Luhan. "Aku bilang saja kalau kau ada di kamar mandi."

"Hah, masa?" Zitao bangkit. "Tapi kamar mandi kan ada tepat disebelah ruangan ini. Aduh," ringisnya panik.

"Memangnya kenapa, sih?" tanya Jongdae bingung. "Tadi dia berjalan bergerombol dengan temannya di lorong. Dari tatapannya, kurasa dia ingin menendang bokongku—untung saja aku bersama Luhan _hyung_ ," jelas Jongdae—dia mulai merinding ketika mengingat tatapan Jinyoung tadi karena Jinyoung juga pernah mem- _bully_ nya.

"Maka dari itu aku lari. Aku—OH, ASTAGA!" Zitao memekik horror. Dia kembali bersembunyi di balik tubuh Yifan—dan dia menarik Yixing ke sebelah Yifan agar bisa menutupi tubuhnya lebih banyak.

"Apa?" tanya Yifan gusar. Dia mengikuti arah pandangan Zitao—yang tertuju kearah pintu—dan menghela nafas panjang. " _Look who's coming_ ," gumamnya bosan.

Jongdae, Luhan dan Yixing menatap ke pintu dan mereka mendengus kasar—kecuali Jongdae yang langsung menarik Luhan ke pojok ruangan.

Yoo Jinyoung menatap ke sekeliling ruangan 2—yang mendadak menjadi sunyi senyap saat dia muncul—dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apa si bocah Huang itu ada disini?" tanyanya dengan suara menggelegar.

Tak ada yang menjawab.

"Ini ruangan terakhir." Salah satu teman Jinyoung menjawab. "Dia pasti ada disini—karena dia tak mungkin ada di lantai paling atas."

"Sial, bocah Cina itu memasukkan apa sih ke dalam _hotdog_ -nya." Teman Jinyoung yang lain menggerutu. "Rasanya tak enak."

Dari balik punggungnya, Yifan bisa mendnegar kalau Zitao sedang mendengus menahan tawa.

"Kau memasukkan apa memangnya?" bisik Yifan pelan.

"Kalajengking panggang kiriman pamanku," balas Zitao dengan suara pelan. "Aku hanya iseng menaruhnya—siapa sangka kalau mereka akan mengambil makananku hari ini," lanjutnya.

Sadar kalau Yifan sedang tidak memperhatikannya, Jinyoung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Yifan dan Yixing—yang menatap ke depan dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kau, bocah Cina!" panggilnya tak sopan—karena Yifan lebih tua setahun darinya. "Kau sedang berbisik-bisik dengan siapa, hah?!" bentaknya.

Dia mulai berjalan menghampiri Yifan dan berhenti saat jarak mereka hanya tinggal 2 meter—karena Luhan tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di depannya dengan wajah galak.

"Apa maumu, Jinyoung?" tanya Luhan sinis.

"Minggir." Jinyoung berusaha mendorong Luhan pergi—walaupun tidak berhasil karena Luhan ternyata lebih kuat daripada kelihatannya.

"Seingatku kau bukan dari kelas ini. Harusnya kau yang minggir," balas Luhan.

Jinyoung mendengus kasar. Inilah alasannya kenapa dia tidak pernah mem- _bully_ Luhan. Pemuda itu lebih _macho_ dan menyebalkan daripada kelihatannya.

"Seingatku bukan dari kelas ini juga," jawab Jinyoung tak kalah sinis. "Kau tak punya hak untuk memerintahku, _princess_ ," sindirnya—mulai memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan ' _princess_ ' karena wajah cantik Luhan yang melebihi perempuan.

Luhan menghembuskan nafas—berusaha mengatur emosinya. "Seperti yang kau lihat, aku dan Jongdae—" Jongdae melotot karena namanya disebut-sebut "—sedang mengunjungi teman kami." Dia mengerling kearah Yifan dan Yixing.

"Dan aku sedang mencari Huang Zitao jadi minggir," ujar Jinyoung tanpa memperdulikan Luhan. Dia berjalan kearah Yifan yang terus menatapnya sejak tadi.

"…" Yifan mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau. Dasar bocah Cina! Kenapa kau memperhatikanku daritadi, hah?" tanya Jinyoung kesal. "Kau mau di- _bully_ juga, bocah?" tambahnya.

Yifan mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan melihat ke sekeliling sebelum akhirnya buka suara.

"Kau memanggilku bocah?" tanya Yifan sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Jinyoung mendengus. "Siapa la—"

"Oke, pertama aku bukan bocah. Aku lebih tua dan—" Yifan mendadak berdiri sehingga Zitao menjerit kaget "—aku lebih tinggi darimu," sela Yifan kesal. Dia menatap Jinyoung yang tingginya hanya mencapai telinganya dengan pandangan mengejek.

"Kau—"

"Kedua, aku tidak memperhatikanmu. _You're not my style_ ," sela Yifan lagi.

Jinyoung menggeram. "A—"

Yifan mengangkat tangan kanannya—menyuruh Jinyoung diam. "Dan ketiga, apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang mudah untuk kau _bully_?" tanyanya sinis. " _Get bullied is not my style_. Tapi kalau kau mau, aku bisa balas mem- _bully_ mu kapan saja, _loser_ ," desisnya dengan suara tajam.

Jinyoung menelan ludahnya. Ketika Yifan manju satu langkah, tanpa sadar dia mundur beberapa langkah dan menabrak punggung Luhan.

"Dan aku dari Kanada, _pabo_ ," ejek Yifan. "Lebih baik perbaiki dulu matamu sebelum kau mulai mengejek orang lain," tambahnya sebelum dia berbalik dan membantu Zitao untuk berdiri.

Wajah Jinyoung memerah. Dia hendak mencengkram kerah baju Yifan sebelum kedua temannya menahan lengannya.

"Sudah, ayo kita pergi." Salah satu teman Jinyoung berbisik dan dia menyeret Jinyoung pergi.

"Kau hebat, _ge_ ," puji Zitao kagum. "Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa Jinyoung tak pernah berani mem- _bully_ mu dan Luhan- _ge_ ," tambahnya sambil menyambut uluran tangan Yifan.

"Kau berlebihan," jawab Yifan datar.

 _It's not because they didn't dare._

"Ayo, cepat bangun." Yifan menarik lengan Zitao—yang masih duduk manis di lantai—dan menyentil keningnya.

"Sakit, _ge_." Zitao menggerutu.

 _They never bothered me because…_

Yifan mendengus tak peduli dan dia pergi keluar dari ruangan 2 dengan raut wajah datar. Di belakangnya, Zitao dan Yixing—juga Luhan dan Jongdae yang ikut menyusul beberapa menit setelahnya—mengikutinya.

… _get bullied is not Wu Yifan style._

 **-END-**

.

.

.

 _Mind to review?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Atau mungkin kritik yang membangun? :)_

 _._

 _._

 _._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Brokeback Mountain**

.

.

.

 _Author Note:_

 _Hola, saya baru balik dari pelatihan di sekolah *malah curhat* Chapter yang ini idenya tiba-tiba muncul pas saya baca fact-fact perdebut EXO terus ada yang bilang kalo Luhan pernah nonton film ini dan kepergok Chanyeol. Terus katanya Chanyeol sampe jaga jarak sama Luhan beberapa bulan gara-gara dianya takut kalo Luhan *ehem*homo*ehem*._

 _It. Must. Be. Awkward._

 _Damn. Bro._

 _Tapi yah, ini gak akurat sih, siapa tau boong ^^ #dihajar. Lagian siapa sih di EXO yang gak_ _ **belok**_ _#fujoshigariskeras #hidupbaekyeol #hidupkaisoo #hidupsulay #hidupxiuchen #hidup hunhan #hiduptaoris #dihajarlagi #laludilempar_

 _Nah, buat yang belum pernah nonton atau bahkan gatau film Brokeback Mountain, saya anjurin buat jangan nonton ^^ siapa tau geli soalnya kalo boleh jujur saya yang fujoshi tingkat akut aja rada geli dan waktu itu saya juga ketahuan kakak saya…jadi…ya begitulah…_

 _Tapi kan selera orang beda-beda ya kalo mau nonton silahkan, yang gak kuat mental mungkin boleh angkat tangan yeay (contohnya saya, film belum kelar udah nyerah nontonnya yehet)_

.

.

.

 _ **Cast : Chanyeol**_

 _ **Luhan**_

 _ **Sehun**_

 _ **Xiumin**_

 _ **Genre : Masih humor (garing sangadh, hati-hati muntah)**_

 _ **Rated : T**_

 _ **Disclaimer : All the charaters are belong to SM Entertaiment, God, their parents, and themselves**_

 _ **Warning : Humornya gagal (lagi), maafkan saya kalo ini garing**_ _ **"**_ _ **ㅅ**_ _ **"**_

.

.

.

"Sehun _a_ ," panggil Park Chanyeol dengan nada manja—sehingga Sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. "Apa kau lihat Luhan _hyung_? Dia meminjam _flas_ _h_ _disk_ -ku, tapi belum dikembalikan. Padahal aku butuh _flashdisk_ itu," ujar Chanyeol dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu—tapi di mata Sehun, pemandangan itu mengerikan.

Oh Sehun menggeleng. "Aku belum melihat Luhan _hyung_ seharian ini," jawabnya jujur—karena dia baru saja pulang dari latihan _dance_ di gedung SM. "Mungkin dia ada di kamar?"

Chanyeol menjetikkan jarinya dan tersenyum cerah. "Ah, kau benar. Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku, ya?"

Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

 _Pabo_ , batinnya kejam.

"Kalau begitu aku ke kamar Luhan _hyung_ dulu," pamit Chanyeol—walaupun Sehun bingung mengapa Chanyeol harus pamit padanya.

Lelaki jangkung itu menepuk pundak Sehun sekilas sebelum dia melesat pergi ke kamar yang terletak di pojok ruangan—kamar Luhan dan Yixing.

 _Pabo kuadrat_. Sehun membatin lagi sebelum dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang tengah dan menonton TV. 

_Tok tok_

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan dengan pelan—karena Luhan akan menendang siapapun yang masuk ke kamarnya tanpa izin.

"Luhan _hyung_ ," panggilnya. "Kau ada di dalam?" tanyanya ragu.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Aku mau mengambil _flashdisk_ milikku, _hyung_ ," ujar Chanyeol lagi. "Boleh aku masuk?"

Masih tak ada jawaban.

Chanyeol menatap kearah lorong—memastikan tak ada siapapun—sebelum dia membuka pintu kamar Luhan dengan hati-hati.

"Wah, pintunya terbuka," bisik Chanyeol—padahal dia sendiri yang membukanya. "Bagaimana, dong?" tanyanya sambil menatap sekeliling.

Hening.

"Ya sudah aku masuk saja," ujar Chanyeol dengan suara pelan—dan nada _sing-a-song_.

Chanyeol melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar milik Luhan dan menatap ke sekeliling kamar dengan pandangan menilai.

 _Yah, lumayan rapi. Walaupun tak serapi kamarku_ , batinnya.

Dia menemukan Luhan—yang sedang menonton _film_ di _laptop_ -nya dengan kedua telinga yang tersumpal _earphone_ berwarna hitam.

Chanyeol bersiul pelan—memastikan kalau Luhan tidak mendengarnya—sebelum dia berjingkat kearah meja kecil yang ada di antara kasur Luhan dan Yixing. Dia membuka laci meja tersebut dan mulai mencari _flashdisk_ merah miliknya.

 _Flashdisk, flashdisk, flash_ — _ah, ini dia_ , batinnya riang.

Dia menutup laci meja tersebut dengan hati-hati sebelum menoleh kearah Luhan—yang masih focus menonton di _laptop_ -nya yang berwarna hijau _pastel_.

 _Nonton film apa, sih?_ Chanyeol membatin penasaran. Dia berjingkat mendekati Luhan dan mencoba mengintip ke layar _laptop_ tersebut.

 _Film ap_ — _tunggu, Brokeback Mountain?_ Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Sepertinya dia pernah mendengar judul _film_ itu.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya lebih dalam saat dia mulai mengingat. _Tunggu, bukankah film itu_ —

"ASTAGA—ASDFGHJKL?!"

Luhan menoleh kearah Chanyeol dengan kaget—karena Chanyeol tiba-tiba berteriak. Mukanya tiba-tiba memerah.

"Yeol, dengar," ujarnya dengan suara terbata-bata. " _Hy-hyung_ bisa jelaskan, oke?" lanjutnya lagi—dan suara semakin terbata-bata saat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Ku-kurasa tak perlu, hehe." Chanyeol tertawa _awkward_. "A-aku pergi dulu sa-saja, haha. Maaf sudah masuk ke kamarmu begitu saja, _hyung_. _Adios!_ " serunya kencang sebelum dia berlari keluar kamar dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

Luhan membuka-tutup mulutnya—kehabisan kata-kata—saat Chanyeol sudah pergi keluar kamar diiringi dengan suara ' _dap dap dap_ ' heboh. Dia menjulurkan kepalanya keluar kamar dan berteriak kencang.

"PARK CHANYEOL TUNGGU DULU JANGAN PERGI ASTAGA BIAR AKU JELASKAN KAU JANGAN SALAH PAHAM—ASDFGHJKL!" 

"Kau pucat sekali, Yeol." Kim Minseok bertanya dari arah ruang tengah ketika dia melihat Chanyeol yang berjalan kearahnya dengan wajah seputih kertas.

Sehun—yang saat itu sedang menonton Pororo bersama Minseok di ruang tengah—ikut bertanya.

"Sudah dapat _flashdisk_ -nya?" tanya Sehun.

Chanyeol mengacungkan _flashdisk_ miliknya dengan tangan gemetar. Wajahnya pucat pasi—masih _shock_ dengan _film_ yang ditonton Luhan tadi.

" _H-hyung_ , boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Chanyeol saat dia sudah duduk di sebelah Minseok.

Minseok mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. "Boleh," jawabnya santai. "Mau bertanya soal apa?"

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya takut-takut. "Apa…Luhan _hyung_ itu..eum… _gay_?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara pelan.

Minseok dan Sehun saling memandangi satu sama lain. "Kau bilang apa, Yeol?" Minseok balas bertanya.

"Suaramu kecil sekali, _hyung_ ," tambah Sehun. "Tidak kedengaran," lanjutnya sebelum dia kembali fokus menonton.

Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang—mencoba tenang—sebelum ia mulai bertanya lagi. "Apa Luhan _hyung_ itu _ga_ —"

"Disini rupanya kau." Luhan—yang tiba-tiba sudah muncul di belakang sofa—menarik kerah belakang kemeja Chanyeol. "Ayo, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," ujarnya sebelum dia menyeret Chanyeol dengan paksa ke dalam kamarnya.

"TIDAK MAU! AAAHHHH, MINSEOK _HYUNG_ , SEHUN TOLONG AKUUUU!"

Sehun dan Minseok—yang tampaknya tidak meperdulikan jeritan Chanyeol—menghela nafas panjang dan kembali menonton Pororo.

"Sudah, biarkan saja mereka," ujar Minseok santai. Dia mengambil cemilan dari atas meja dan mulai memakannya.

Sehun mengangguk setuju.

 **-END-**

.

.

.

 _Mind to review?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Atau mungkin kritik yang membangun? :)_

 _._

 _._

 _._


End file.
